


Jour 3 : Athlète

by Evergade



Series: MarchMadness 2019 [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack March Madness 2019, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Le bus s'arrêta et les joueurs en descendirent les uns après les autres. Jack reconnu Dagur, un garçon monté comme une armoire à glace avec un tempérament explosif. Rupert, dit Rustik, qui avait l'insulte facile et qui suivait Dagur à chaque fois qu'il y avait une bagarre. Killian qui s'était auto-surnomé Kranedur, spécialiste de la vengeance tordu. Une fois, il avait planqué des morues périmées sous les casiers dans le vestiaire qu'on avait mis des semaines à trouver.Enfin descendit Hiccup, le capitaine. Hiccup rendait bien, avait l'air très gentil, mais Jack s'en méfiait comme de la peste. Sur le terrain, c'était sans doute le plus fourbe.





	Jour 3 : Athlète

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

-Oh non, vl'a Berkian High, soupira Aster.  
Jack regarda le bus arriver et soupira.  
Aujourd'hui, ils disputaient un match contre l'école de Berk. Si Jack se fichait des autres écoles, Berkian High avait des élèves… Mauvais joueurs. Insultes, coup en douce et vengeance quand ils perdaient, à chaque rencontre, ça partait en vrille et finissait généralement en bataille générale.   
-Faites attention à vos affaires, les mecs !  
Le bus s'arrêta et les joueurs en descendirent les uns après les autres. Jack reconnu Dagur, un garçon monté comme une armoire à glace avec un tempérament explosif. Rupert, dit Rustik, qui avait l'insulte facile et qui suivait Dagur à chaque fois qu'il y avait une bagarre. Killian qui s'était auto-surnomé Kranedur, spécialiste de la vengeance tordu. Une fois, il avait planqué des morues périmées sous les casiers dans le vestiaire qu'on avait mis des semaines à trouver.   
Enfin descendit Hiccup, le capitaine. Hiccup rendait bien, avait l'air très gentil, mais Jack s'en méfiait comme de la peste. Sur le terrain, c'était sans doute le plus fourbe.   
Jack soupira et regarda le terrain, essayant de se concentrer pour le match à venir.

Le match avait été une catastrophe. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir et le panneau des affichages avait rendu l'âme pendant près d'une demi-heure. Et Berkian High avait été insupportable. Ils insultaient les élèves de Brugess High, faisaient des croches-pattes discrets, résultant de trois joueurs en moins. Brugess avait perdu, Berk avait gagné, et quand ils étaient rentrés dans les vestiaires, l'engueulade du coatch n'avait rien arrangé.  
La mine basse, ils s'étaient douchés, morose et Jack fut le dernier à prendre sa douche. Sous l'eau chaude, il soupira d'aise en essayant d'oublier qu'il venait de vivre un des pires matchs de sa vie. Il jeta un vague coup d’œil à la pièce avant de retourner badder sur le carrelage de sa propre douche avant de réaliser quelque chose. Il y avait quelqu'un à côté de lui. Il se tourna et vit le capitaine de l'équipe adverse prendre sa douche à côté de lui.   
-C'est les douches de Brugess, ici !  
Hiccup le regarda et lui dit, avec une légère once de provocation.  
-On a plus de place dans les nôtres, alors je viens squatter ici. Ça ne dérange personne, ils sont tous partis.   
-Moi je suis encore là, et ça me dérange, alors casse-toi !  
Hiccup lui sourit narquoisement.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, je te fais peur ?  
-Certainement pas ! Mais ça va être quoi, cette fois ? Tu vas mettre de l'huile partout pour que l'un de nous tombe et se pète une jambe ? Ou voler nos plans de jeux ?  
Hiccup rigola.   
-Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour gagner !  
Jack se retourna dans sa propre douche, en grognant. Il essaya de l'ignorer mais au bout d'un moment, il réalisa qu'Hiccup s'était collé à lui dans sa douche.   
-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?  
-Écologie.  
-Écolo… Tu te fous de moi ? Retournes dans ta douche !  
-Tu ne veux pas m'aider à sauver l'environnement ?  
-Casse toi !  
Mais Hiccup ne partit pas. Il continua de se coller à Jack et lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Il lui massa doucement le cuir chevelu et Jack ne put se retenir de grogner de plaisir. Hiccup glissa son visage dans sa nuque.  
-Ça te fait de l'effet, on dirait…   
-Ta gueule…   
Il sentit Hiccup sourire contre sa nuque et continuer ses administrations.  
Une chose en entraînant une autre, ils se retrouvèrent à coucher ensemble dans la douche. Quand ils finirent, ils se lavèrent et sortirent des vestiaires. Mais avant de sortir, Hiccup prit Jack par la main. L'argenté se retourna.   
-Quoi ?  
-Ça te dit de prendre un café ? Avec moi ?  
Jack, pas très fier de s'être laissé emporter avec le capitaine de l'équipe adverse et ayant assez mal aux fesses, n'était pas très sûr de lui.  
-Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.  
Hiccup lui sourit.  
-Si c'est les regards des autres qui te gênent, on n'a qu'à aller ailleurs.   
-Quoi ; genre chez toi ?  
-Non, je pensais à Corona, la ville d'à côté. Tu veux aller chez moi ? Demanda Hiccup en souriant.  
-Rêves pas.   
Jack soupira.  
-J'en sais rien pour le café.   
-Quoi ? Parce que c'est moi qui te le propose ?  
-Tu es quand même mon ennemi…  
Hiccup rigola.  
-Tout de suite les grands mots…   
Il s'approcha de lui.  
-Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les ennemis ?  
-Non…  
-Qu'ils font les meilleurs partenaires de jambe en l'air.   
Hiccup l'embrassa.  
-Quand tu te seras décidé, envoie moi un message !  
Et il le planta là. Jack rentra chez lui, un peu décontenancé. Il cogita tout le week-end à savoir s'il devait accepter l'offre d'Hiccup ou non. Il avait l'impression de fraterniser avec l'ennemi s'il acceptait. En même temps, il devait avouer qu'Hiccup lui avait fait beaucoup d'effet…   
Quand il arriva le lundi au lycée, la tête encore pleine de questions, Aster courut vers lui dès qu'il l’aperçut. Jack voulut le saluer, mais Aster l'emmena à l'écart.  
-Mec, t'es pas sérieux ?  
-Quoi ?   
Aster sortit son téléphone.  
-T'as couché avec Haddock ?  
Jack pâlit.   
-Hein ?  
-Essayes pas de le nier, tout le monde est au courant.   
-Comment ça ?  
Aster lui montra un mail qu'il avait reçu. En gros titre, il y avait marqué ''QUAND BRUGESS SE SOUMET À BERK !!!''. Blanc comme un linge, Jack scrolla vers le bas et vit des photos de lui et d'Hiccup sous la douche la veille.   
-Ça fait longtemps que ça dure ?   
-Non ! C'était juste une fois! Mais comment…   
-Ça vient d'un mec de Berk. Je l'ai reçu ce matin. Tout le monde l'a reçu ce matin.   
-Le fils de pute ! Cria Jack, au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
-Explique-moi, demanda Aster calmement.   
-Vendredi, il s'est pointé sous la douche, et il m'a dragué… Mais je ne pensais pas que ce sale con irait foutre ça sur internet ! Comment il a fait ?  
-Vu l'angle, je dirais que ça vient d'une caméra de sécurité.   
-Je vais le défoncer !  
Jack voulut partir, mais Aster le prit par le bras.  
-Écoutes, mec, toute l'équipe est au courant.   
-Hein ?  
-Ils m'ont presque tous appelé, ce matin. Je pense…  
L'Australien soupira.  
-Je pense que tu vas devoir démissionner de l'équipe.  
-Hein ?   
-Tout le monde pense que c'est à cause de toi qu'on a perdu. Parce que tu files des infos stratégiques à Berk en échange de te faire sauter par Haddock.  
-Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Je ne ferais jamais ça !  
-Je sais, dit Aster calmement. Tu es mon meilleur ami, je sais que tu n'es pas aussi con. Mais certaines personnes le pensent. Alors un conseil, rase les murs. 

Aster avait raison. Dès qu'il entra dans le lycée, une voix au haut-parleur raisonna.  
-JACKSON FROST EST ATTENDU DANS LE BUREAU DU PRINCIPAL ! JACKSON FROST !  
Jack soupira et s'y dirigea. Quand il arriva à la vie scolaire, on lui jeta des regards noirs, et la secrétaire appuya sur l'interphone.   
-Monsieur North ? Jackson Frost est arrivé.  
-''Faites-le entrer'', répondit l'appareil.   
Jack soupira et entra. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit Hiccup, un autre étudiant qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et le directeur.   
-Jackson, assied toi, je t'en prie.  
-Monsieur, commença Jack.  
-Je suis déjà au courant de l'histoire, dit North. Monsieur Haddock a eu la politesse de me l'expliquer.   
-Je ne sais pas comment ça a fini sur internet, par contre, continua Hiccup. Mais Gustav ici présent à une idée, n'est-ce pas, Gustav?  
L'autre élève regarda ailleurs.   
-Monsieur Larsen ?  
Gustav Larsen marmonna quelques choses et personne ne comprit.   
-Pardon ? Fit Hiccup en tendant l'oreille.  
-C'est moi qui aie envoyé le mail, répondit-il.   
-On peut savoir pourquoi ? Demanda North.  
-Parce que Brugess, c'est une équipe de merde !  
-Je vous demanderais de modérer votre langage, monsieur Larsen.  
-J'voulais que tout le monde sache qu'on leur était supérieur ! Alors ouais, j'ai planqué une caméra dans les douches, parce que je voulais filmer leurs petites bites, mais quand j'ai vu ça… Je me suis dit que tout le monde verrait que Berk était meilleur qu'eux.   
-Mon équipe n'a rien à voir là-dedans, continua Hiccup. Ce genre de comportement n'est pas permis, et mon père… Je veux dire Coach Haddock, punit sévèrement ce genre de chose.   
-Monsieur Larsen est dans l'équipe ? Demanda North.  
-Non.  
-Mais j'y serais l'année prochaine !  
-Comptes pas là-dessus, répondit Hiccup.  
Gustav sembla choqué, et North sourit.  
-Si tout va bien, je vous laisse partir, messieurs.  
-Attendez, dit Jack. Je dois vraiment démissionner de l'équipe ?  
-Ça, fit North en prenant un air attristé, j'ai bien peur que la décision revienne à ton entraîneur.   
Jack soupira et sortit de son bureau. Il retrouva Hiccup dehors et ils parcoururent les couloirs. Au moment où Jack allait partir Hiccup lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils allèrent sur le parking et quand ils furent au niveau des voitures, Hiccup prit Gustav par la peau du cou et serra.  
-Aie !  
-On va mettre les choses au clair, Gustoc. Tu me refais un coup de ce genre…  
-Et quoi ? Fit le plus jeune. Tu vas me tuer ? Toi ? Genre.  
Hiccup sourit.  
-Moi ? Non. Mais Dagur, oui.   
Le nom de Dagur sembla lui faire assez peur, et Gustav s'enfuit.  
-Désolé pour le dérangement, dit Hiccup. J'espère que le café tiens toujours ?  
-Le… Tu te fous de moi ?  
Jack le poussa contre sa voiture.  
-À cause de tes conneries, je vais me faire virer de l'équipe ! Tout le monde pense que tu me sautes en échange d'info !  
Hiccup lui sourit.  
-Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu es en colère ?  
Jack ne se contrôla pas et lui mit un coup de poing, étalant Hiccup par terre. Mais le brun n'arrêtait pas de sourire, même le nez en sang. Il se releva et soupira.  
-J'y suis pour rien. C'était pas mon idée.   
-Mais t'en a bien profité, hein ? C'est pour ça que t'es venu me voir, vendredi.   
-Non, je suis venu te voir parce que je te trouvais mignon.   
-Arrêtes tes conneries.   
Hiccup sortit son téléphone et pianota dessus. Il le tendit à Jack.  
-Quoi ?  
-Lis. C'est des messages que j'échange avec mon meilleur pote.  
-Et alors ?  
-Regarde les dates.  
Jack découvrit qu'Hiccup parlait souvent de lui avec des commentaires distingués comme ''Tu trouves pas qu'il a un joli petit cul, le numéro quatre ?'' ''En vrai, je me taperais bien Frost'' ou ''Qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de le baiser…'' ''Mec, j'ai fait un rêve érotique cette nuit, du coup, j'ai dû changer mes draps…'' et l'un des derniers en date ''Ça y est ! Je me le suis fait, et je suis partant pour recommencer''. Certains de ces commentaires remontaient à plusieurs mois.  
-Alors ?  
-Pourquoi moi ?   
-Parce que t'es sexy. Je pensais ce que je disais, dans le bureau. Personne de mon équipe ne ferait un truc pareil.   
-Tu parles…  
-Non, c'est vrai. Mon père a une politique très stricte en matière de harcèlement.   
-C'est ça, c'est pas toi qui passes pour la pute de Brugess…   
-Parce que tu crois que ça me plaît que tout le monde a vu qu'on s'envoie en l'air ? J’apprécie pas particulièrement que tout le monde soit au courant des mecs que je me tape.   
Jack lui rendit son téléphone.   
-Comment tu as été au courant ?   
-Hier soir. On me l'a envoyé. On n'a pas mis longtemps à retrouver Gustav, personne d’autre nous accompagne.  
Hiccup soupira.  
-Écoutes, Jack, c'est vraiment pas moi, okay ? Jamais je ne ferais un truc pareil. Ah, et pendant que j'y pense, si North te pose la question, on sort ensemble.   
-Euh… Pardon ?   
-Oui, pour faire passer la pilule, je lui ai menti en disant qu'on sortait secrètement ensemble. Que c'était le grand amour, et tout le tintouin. Ça le faisait mieux que si j'avais dit que c'était juste pour tirer un coup.   
-Hum… Génial. Du coup, non seulement je suis un traître, mais depuis de longue date. Super.   
-Désolé.  
Jack soupira en s'asseyant contre sa voiture. Hiccup s'assit à côté de lui.  
-Ça va aller ? Demanda Hiccup.  
-Je suis passé de joueur de foot à traître professionnel et pute de bon marché. Génial.  
-Désolé… Tu comptais sur le sport pour avoir une bourse ?   
-Non… C'est pas ma matière principale. Mais ça m'emmerde de devoir abandonner après trois ans d'efforts.   
-Désolé…   
-Ça fait trois fois que tu t'excuses.  
-Déso… Laisses tomber.  
Jack sourit. Il se releva et Hiccup l'imita.  
-Écoutes, dit Hiccup, je ne peux rien faire pour ta place dans l'équipe, mais je peux t'offrir une baise de réconfort, si tu veux.   
Jack laissa échapper un petit rire et sourit.  
-Offre moi un café, avant, plutôt.


End file.
